Powers That Be
by Kiraya Sakira
Summary: Werewolves, packs, mates, soul mates, betrothals, ect. And all in the Marauders seven years at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1 Platform 9 34

Powers That Be  
Chapter One  
:Platform 9 3/4

**Remus Lupin (Remi)'s POV **

I walked through the barrier to get onto platform 9 3/4 fearfully. I was scared that I would be rejected for being what I am. That is why nobody can find out .When I got to the other side of the barrier, children and adults of all ages were everywhere, saying their good-byes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry students. I am lucky that the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, looked past what I am and accepted me into his school.

I was jerked out of my thoughts by my parents, who hugged me good bye and apparated away before I boarded the train. When I found a compartment, I used my unusual strength to lift my trunk onto the baggage shelf above me. I sat down by the window and looked out onto the platform.

Several other young teens caught my eye; a girl with red hair and emerald green eyes; a boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes; a boy with long black hair and black eyes, who was scowling at his parents; and a fat kid with squinty brown eyes and blond hair among the crowd. I have light brown hair and amber eyes, by the way. I wondered if I will make any friends, or gain a pack, if I am lucky. But that will only happen if I get a mate, whom I don't exactly get to chose. When the Powers That Be want me to, I will suddenly, if I know the person, feel strong feelings for them, and visa versa. It can be a boy or a girl. After all, werewolves only fall in love once. And that is exactly what I am.

**Sirius Black (Siri)'s POV**

When I walked through the barrier, I saw people everywhere. I wanted to go and find friends and plan pranks immediately, but my parents made me listen to all this crap about how I have to uphold the family honor and get sorted into Slytherin. I rolled my eyes, scowled at them, and walked away. I didn't want to be near my parents any longer than I had to. After all, I have never agreed with their belief about pureblood superiority. I can really care less about what they think.

Pulling my trolley to the train, I struggled to get my trunk up the steps. A boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes came up to me, and said that he would help me if I would help him. I, of course, agreed; anything to get the dratted thing onto the train.

I found out that his name was James Potter, he wanted to be a Gryffindor, and he loved pranks. We hit it off immediately. I must say I was pretty proud of myself. I had gained a new friend. And, better yet, my parents hated the Potters, a family of known aurors that _always_ fight against evil.

**James Potter (Jay)s POV**

As soon as I walked through the barrier, my parents and I went to meet up with Lily, my betrothed. When I reached her, we wrapped our arms tightly around each others waist, for two reasons.

1) Our parents would yell at us if we didn't, and

2) We are in love.

We are, after all, proven soul mates. We can't be separated for more than ten hours, or we get a sense of longing that is really hard to get rid of, considering that we have to be touching until it's gone. And you never know how long that will be. It depends how much over ten hours we were away from each other, and what the Powers That Be decided.

After our parents lectured us about making sure we show each other signs of affection (as they don't know about the whole ten hours thing), they left. Lily and I looked at each other, and decided to split up for awhile. We would meet back up on the train. She wanted to go say hi to her best friend, Arabella Figg, and I had to go to the bathroom.When I got out of the bathroom, I saw a guy with black hair and eyes struggling with his trunk. I went over and said I would help him. He accepted, so together we got our trunks into a baggage carriage. I found out his name was Sirius Black, and he loved pranks. I told him I had to find Lily, even though I didn't say her name, since she explains our situation better than me, so Sirius went with me. He was shocked, to say the least, when Lily and I started to kiss passionately. Hey, we hadn't been able to kiss at all for a week because our parents said they won't make us kiss until we were thirteen. Whatever, we have been kissing since we were ten.

After we broke off the kiss, we told Sirius we would tell him about our situation later, and went to find a compartment after he had been introduced to Lily.

**Lily Evans (Lil)s POV**

When I got onto Platform 9 3/4, my parents and I went to the side and waited for Jay and his family. When I saw him, my emerald green eyes shimmered like jewels, and connected with my soul mate's hazel ones.

After what seemed like hours, he reached my side and our arms went around each others waist. I rested my head on his shoulder, but he didn't notice. When he does, he puts his head on mine and holds me tighter. Everybody that sees us together knows that we are in love. Except our parents, even though they are the ones that betrothed us; but they don't know we are soul mates. My grandfather died last year, and my grandmother went insane. She ended up committing suicide. It was when I always stayed in my room in grief when Jay and I realized how deep our relationship really is. I will never forget our first kiss.

_+Flashback+_

_I was lying in my bed crying when I began shaking, and had a deep longing for Jay. When I thought I would pass out from the emotions flowing through my body, he walked in the room, and slipped into my bed behind me. Jay slipped his arms around my waist and held me tightly. He asked me if I felt a deep longing type feeling/emotion. He has never been good at describing or explaining things._

_When I nodded my head, he sighed, and pulled me as close to him as possible and kissed my head, which was no surprise. He always does that, considering we have had to since we were five. Our parents don't consider that a kiss and neither do I. At least not the kind that matters. But when he kissed my neck, I rolled over and looked at him. He had never done that._

_We were only a couple of inches apart, and we slowly started moving close to each other. When our lips touched, the longing went away, and I saw fireworks behind my eyes when I closed them._

_Jay ran his tongue along my bottom lip, begging entry, and I opened my mouth, wanting it as much as he did. After our tongues fully explored each others mouths, we pulled apart. We looked at each other, and went to the library to find out what was going on. That is when we found out we were soul mates._

_End Flashback+_

I didn't hear my parents lecture, but I bet it was about showing compassion. Blah, blah, blah, like they need to tell us that! After we hugged our parents' good-bye, they left the platform after warning Jay not to get into too much trouble with all of his pranks. They may be immature, but we _are_ only eleven.

Jay and I decided to split up, so I could find my friend Ara Arabella Figg. When I found her, we talked about what house we wanted to be in. She wanted to be in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, and I agreed with her, though that would have changed if Jay was in a different house. We _have _to be in the same house. I didn't want to know how off balance we would be if we weren't!

After about ten minutes, I went onto the train (Dad had put my trunk on the train while waiting for Jay) and found James. When we saw each other, we made out for awhile, being stared at by Jay's new friend. His name is Sirius Black, and he is a prankster like Jay. We then went to find a compartment, promising to explain our bond later.

**Peter Pettigrew (Pete)s POV**

When I got onto Platform 9 3/4, my parents told me to try and be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, and to have fun at school before hugging me and leaving the platform. They had told me on the way that they wanted to stay for a bit longer to see me off, but they had a meeting about our house loan that the mortgage companies made them go to. That was the only appointment open for six months because they are only open for four hours a day, being in the process of switching buildings. I was not looking forward to the school year. I'm stupid, and don't fit into any of the houses.

I'm not brave, I'm not loyal, I'm not smart, and I'm not sly or cunning. My parents have always wanted me to be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw so I would never be in the middle of the legendary rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. They are paranoid, and worry about me _way_ too much. It is because they were both busy with their jobs as lawyers, and aren't home much. They have to keep house elves so someone responsible and trustworthy can watch over me while they are gone.

A conductor helped me with my trunk and it was with a sigh and heavy heart that I boarded the Hogwarts Express.


	2. Chapter 2 Trainride

Powers That Be  
Chapter 2  
The Train Ride

**Remus' POV**

A couple of minutes after the train left the station, three other children appeared at the door, and wanted to know if they could sit with me. I was desperate for a chance to make friends, so I said that I didn't mind at all, and that it would be nice to have some company.

After they sat down, I realized that I had seen them on the platform. The girl was the red headed one I saw with her arms wrapped around the messy black haired guy on her right. The boy that had scowled at his parents was on the messy haired boy's right.

We began talking, and I soon found out that the girls name was Lily, the messy haired boy was James, and the other boy was Sirius.

Then Peter came in the compartment. He was the fat boy (not to be mean), the last person I remembered seeing on the platform. I felt sorry for him. Peter walked in right when Lily and James began snogging. It took an hour for them to tell us about them being soul mates and betrothed. Sirius wouldn't stop teasing them about it. I felt sorry for Lily and James, too. It must have been hard for them to have to be careful about how long they were apart, and having to make sure their parents didn't know how close they were.

Anyways, we talked about what houses we wanted to be in. Everyone said they wanted to be in Gryffindor except for Lily. She said Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but any house would be fine as long as James would be there.

We also talked about what the sorting would be, since none of our parents would tell us. We also played chess and Exploding Snap. It was the first time I had been treated like a normal person since I was bitten by a werewolf at the age of three.

**Sirius' POV**

James, Lily, and I searched for a compartment, but they were all full. When we only had one compartment left, Lily and James, who had been holding hands, finally let go of each other. The three of us entered the compartment, where we found only one passenger, a boy around my age and sickly looking.

We asked him if we could join him, and our friendship with Remus Lupin, whose name I found out a bit later, began.

Peter Pettigrew also joined us. He seemed stupid, but he also looked lonely.

The train ride was actually really boring, though the five of us were now all really good friends. I had no way of knowing how much they would change my life.

I was happy that I wasn't looked down of by them because of my last name, though. After all, my family is well-known for supporting evil. The only people they appreciate are other pureblood families. And even that has exceptions. The family has to have no muggle blood in their family history what so ever, has to be able to trace their family back at least ten generations, and has to support, in other peoples' opinions, evil.

For the first time in my life I wasn't treated badly for my beliefs on how muggleborns had just as much right to learn magic as purebloods.

**James' POV**

After Lily and I were done kissing, we went with Sirius to find a compartment. We ended up sitting with a boy named Remus Lupin, since it was the only one that had space. He seemed shy, but he was really nice.

We were talking about our favorite Quidditch positions (Sirius-beater, Remus-keeper, Lily-chaser, and me, seeker) when a boy named Peter Pettigrew came into our compartment. Unfortunately, he came in at a bad time. Sirius and Remus were arguing about if the keeper or beater position was harder, so Lily and I had started to snog. So he walked in to see two eleven-year-olds snogging and two more arguing.

So, Lily and I ended up having to explain our betrothal and soulmate thing. I think Sirius was happy that we had a reason for always touching somehow, but I could tell he would end up teasing us a lot. Lils and I were treated like everyone else by them, and I was happy about that. Lils has always been a shy person, even if she does have a red head temper, a sharp tongue, and the brain and lingo to go with it. She gets really embarrassed, angry, and sad whenever we were teased, for obvious reasons. And I have never been able to sit and see her sad, it breaks my heart.

Anyways, after we were done explaining our life, all five of us played Exploding Snap and Wizards Chess, pigged out on junk food, and talked until we arrived at Hogsmeade Station. I could already tell that it would be a great school year, and I was looking forward to the school year for the first time in history.

**Lily's POV**

After Jay and I stopped kissing, which Sirius looked happy about, we went looking for a train compartment. There was only one that had space for all of us, so we ended up sitting with a boy named Remus Lupin. He seemed really sick to me, like he just got over the flu. He ended up being a first year, too.

When Sirius, Jay and I sat down, Jay was in the middle, across from Remus. We all started talking, and I found out we all had a couple of things in common. All four of us wanted to be in Gryffindor, me being the only one that would even think about settling for a different one. We all would _not_ be able to handle being in Slytherin, and all loved Quidditch. Even though I am muggleborn, I've grown up with magic because of the betrothal and the fact that I've been showing magic since I was a baby.

At some point during our conversation, a boy named Peter Pettigrew joined us. He was overly healthy, to the point of being _un-_healthy, to put it nicely, and he seemed really shy and skittish, like he got scared easily. He said he wanted to be in Gryffindor, but I think I am the only one that heard him say that he would end up in Hufflepuff.

The rest of the ride went quickly, and when we arrived at Hogsmeade Station, I couldn't help but think that I might have had a chance of not being too different than the other students.

**Peter's POV**

When the train started moving, I went into the first compartment I saw. I didn't notice the trunks, so I sat down. It was empty, after all. But after about twenty minutes, two boys came into the compartment and asked what I was doing. Let's just say they threatened me and chased me out of the compartment. I didn't comprehend every thing that happened, I was too scared. But I later found out that the boys names were Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy, members of known families that are famous for following Dark Wizards.

Snape has long, shoulder length black, greasy hair, and cold, black eyes. He gave me the creeps by just looking at him. Malfoy, on the other hand, has short blonde hair that was slicked back perfectly. It looks like it wouldn't move if he stood in the path of a hurricane. His eyes are an icy grey, and gave me the impression that I would come to hate, and fear, him.

Anyways, I left the compartment and finally found one that had three boys and a girl inside. Their names are Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter, and Lily Evans. I sat with them for the rest of the ride, and I learned a bit about them.


	3. Chapter 3 Lilliana Malia Evans

Powers That Be Chapter 3 - Lilianna Malia Evans

**Remus's POV**

When the train arrived at Hogsmeade station, my new friends and I hopped off and followed the loud voice that was calling for the first years.

When we got to his side, we received the surprise of our life. The man was about eight feet tall, four feet wide, and had mid-back length, shaggy, black hair. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lily shrink closer to James in fear.

Finally, after waiting about five minutes, he led us down a path to the harbor, where he had us split into groups of four and climb into boats. That made James mad, as Lily joined up with three girls named Arabella Figg, Alice Prewit, and Narcissa Black. He did not like seeing his fiancé' in a boat with a girl he was sure would be sorted into Slytherin.

The boats then set off across the lake, revealing an amazing sight of a castle on a high mountain. It was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

Once the boats had landed, we were instructed to follow the man, Hagrid, to a side entrance to the castle. He knocked on the door, and a stern-looking woman answered. She then led us to a room where we were told to wait for her return; after giving us a speech about the four houses, of course. They was Gryffindor for the brave, Ravenclaw for the smart, Hufflepuff for the loyal, and Slytherin for the cunning.

I heard several groups of friends chatting, including Lily and the girls she had rode with on the boats, but Sirius, Peter, James, and I were silent, as we were having fun watching the ghosts arguing in the corner.

About three minutes after she left, the stern woman named Professor McGonnagal came back and led us into a magnificent hall filled with hundreds of Hogwarts students.

She stopped us in front of the staff table, where a tattered black hat sat on top of a stool. Then, it began to sing

After finishing it's song, the hat bowed to the four student tables, and then returned to an unmoving state.

The sorting then began, and one by one we were split up into houses. The first that caught my eye was Ellen Caine, a small black haired girl who was sorted into Gryffindor. I was shocked, as I had been expecting her to be a Ravenclaw. Of course, before she had been sorted, Sirius and his cousin Narcissa had been sorted, Sirius into Gryffindor and Narcissa into Slytherin. Sirus caused quite the uproar, he being the first Black not being sorted into Slytherin for multiple centuries.

**Lily's POV**

Professor McGonnagal called my name, and I stepped up to the stool. Sitting down, the teacher placed the ragged Sorting Hat onto my head.

I was shocked when the hat began to whisper in my mind, telling me that as brave and clever as I was, I was also cunning, and I would reach my full potential in Slytherin.

James's face will forever be burned into my find. At first his eyes showed shock, but then they slowly turned into hate. Now that I think about it, I'm not surprised. He had, after all, been raised to believe that Slytherin's are evil.

**James' POV**

When Lily was sorted into Slytherin, I didn't know what to think. I had always thought that she'd be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, I never even thought of the possibility of her being sorted into Slytherin.

Then I got to thinking; she was in Slytherin, and there was nothing I could do about it. The Sorting Hat knows all, and it must have seen what I did not; buried in her heart and soul, Lilianna Malia Evans is evil.


	4. Chapter 4 The Shadow Rulers

Powers That Be  
Chapter 4  
The Shadow Rulers

**Arabella's POV**

After Lily was sorted into Slytherin, which I was very happy about, I was called to the hat. I sat down, and the hat began to talk.

"You are quite the cunning child, miss, and also very loyal. You, quite clearly, belong in SLYTHERIN!"

I jumped off the stool and ran to 'Cissa and Lil, ecstatic that we were all in the same house. We sat down, and waiting impatiently for Aly, Alice Prewit, to be sorted. But before she could, a group of other first years had to be sorted. I don't remember all of them, but I _do _remember that Frank Longbottom, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter were sorted into Gryffindor.

**Alice's POV**

I uneasily walked up to the Sorting Hat, not knowing where I wanted to go. My family is all Gryffindors, but Lil, Ara, and Cissa had just been sorted into Slytherin. I was torn, not knowing if I should side with my family or my friends.

I sat down, and was shocked when the hat began to talk!

"Relax," it told me, "just remember to always stay true to yourself. _I _know where you truly belong...SLYTHERIN!"

I decided to take the hat's advice, and ran down to my friends at the table decked out in green and silver. They were shocked to see me, and told me so in American Sign Language, or ASL, which we discovered we all knew on the boat. We were greatly surprised, considering it's used on the other side of the world.

Continuing our conversation in ASL, we decided it was best that we kept the Slytherin image; calm, cool, and collected. It wasn't like it was a hard decision; it was in our personalities to act like that anyways. After all, everyone wears a mask, some just more than others. We would do our best to become the Ice Princesses of Slytherin.

Then Molly, my cousin, was sorted into Slytherin as well. It's a great shock, but I am very pleased. She knows ASL as well, as I taught her a few years ago, and she decided to join us in our quest.

We had tuned out the rest of the Sorting, and the next thing we knew, it was over, the feast had begun.

As we ate, we started to talk in French, as our hands were otherwise occupied. Two boys joined our conversation; Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape. They, too, plan keeping the image of a true Slytherin. They are quite handsome, and before we knew it, they had joined our group. We decided to develop a pranking circle, named the Shadow Rulers. Hogwarts would never know what hit them! We would select our victims randomly; to throw the suspicion away from us, we would not fight the prank if our name was drawn.

Also, we wouldn't base our pranks on a certain current event; we would have a book of pranks, each numbered. We would then draw a number and do that prank. Our plans are ingenious, and it's going to be a blast.

After dinner, the prefects showed us to our common room. It was decked out in black, with green and silver trim. We were then given a speech about upholding Slytherin honor in the public, but that we must hold loyalty to our house. We must also protect each other against the outside, or people who don't understand our ways or who we are. Our house is true to each other first, and ourselves second. We are about _house _survival, not _personal _survival like everyone believes.


	5. Chapter 5Sleeping Arrangements and Music

Powers That Be  
Chapter 5  
Sleeping Arrangements and Music

**Sirius' POV**

After dinner, we were led to our common room. James, Remus, Peter, and I sat down in a corner, and James immediately began to rant over Lily.

"I can't believe she's a slimy snake," he said, "I can't believe I didn't see it!"

Remus and I tried to calm him down, but we had no luck. James is a cool guy, but he has a big temper. He finally calmed down when a tall, smart-looking brown haired boy walked over. His name's Frank Longbottom, and he, too, is a first year.

Frank turned out to be a pretty cool guy, as well, and he became a great friend by the time we left the common room for our dorm room.

**Remus' POV**

I don't understand James; just because Lily is in Slytherin, he now hates her! But just this morning they were acting like newly weds... I get the feeling that James really has no idea what he's doing. But what I _do _know is that Lily must be pretty hurt by his actions... I know I would be.

Anyways, I made another new friend today. His name is Frank Longbottom, and he's really nice. He was placed in the same dorm as Sirius, James, Peter, and I, and, like James, many members of his family are aurors.

Soon after he joined us, the five of us left the red and gold common room to an equally bright dorm room. It's circular, and James is next to Sirius, who is next to me. Frank is on my other side, and Peter is next to the door; James completes the circle on the opposite side of the doorway.

**Lily's POV**

When I got to my dorm room, I was greeted by a beautiful black study with several doors off of it.

On the right wall was two doors; the one closest to the exit is Molly's, and Alice's is next to her. On the back wall, to the right, is my room, and the bathroom is on the left. On the left wall, closest to the bathroom, is Ara, and Narcissa is next to her, across from Molly's room.

I said goodnight to my friends, walked across the study, and into my room. I gasped in amazement; there's a giant four poster bed in the middle of the back wall, a huge walk-in closet to the right, and a lark dark ebony desk to the left.

The walls are dark emerald green, as is the satin comforter. The ceiling is black with glow and the dark stars, and the silk sheets on my bed are black. Also black is the embroidery of a fox on the comforter.

It's my dream room, and I can't believe that Hogwarts gave it to me.

Sunday

I woke up and went to the study, where I was greeted by the faces of my friends, including Lucius and Severus.

I greeted them, and headed to a grand piano in the corner of the room. I sat down, and began to play the solo part to a piece called Rondo, written by W.A. Mozart. I played it during the summer with the neighborhood orchestra, and I fell in love with the piece.

I heard my friends stop talking as I continued to play, automatically moving to a new song when I finished the old.

When I got to Amazing Grace, I began to sing, the others joining in. They were all amazing singers, and Severus came over and began to play an octave below.

Once I completed the last verse of Amazing Grace, I stopped playing and my friends smiled, telling me that I'm a wonderful musician.

"Of course," I said confidently.

Ara laughed, knowing that what I just said was an enormous understatement.

I have been playing musical instruments since before I could walk, and there are too many that I can play to count. I am in numerous orchestras, symphonies, and bands, playing various instruments in each.

Music is my life, and that will never change.


	6. Chapter 6 In The Future

Powers That Be  
Chapter 6  
In the Future

**Lucius' POV**

On Monday morning, James Potter walked across the hall from the Gryffindor table to the Slytherin table.

"This will stoop the pull," he sneered as he dropped a small silver ring to the table before walking away.

"Pull? What does he mean?" Severus asked.

"We are _supposed _to be soulmates, but now he hates me because I'm a Slytherin. This ring will stop the desire to be near each other at all times," Lily explained as she added that ring to the other two on her left ring finger.

I gasped. "You mean to tell me you are betrothed to the guy, as well?" I asked in amazement.

Lily sighed. "Unfortunately."

Then, in potions, we were split up into groups of three for our potions class assignments. I ended up with Severus and a Gryffindor girl named Ellen Caine.

When Severus and I began a conversation in French about music, we were astonished to learn that not only did Ellen know French, but she knows a lot about music. While she doesn't sing or play an instrument, she knows a lot about the publication process; her parents run a publication company that runs in Paris, France and London, England.

After class, Severus and I introduced Lil, Ara, Aly, Molly, and Cissa to Ellen, and they became instant friends.

**Ellen's POV**

Today I met a group of Slytherin girls, all of which are amazing musicians. If Lily sings and plays guitar, Arabella plays drums, Aly plays keyboard, Cissa sings back up and plays back up guitar, and if Molly plays bass, I believe they could become a very popular band in both branches of my parents company; after all, they _do _all know French.

**Lily's POV**

It has been six years since I met Ellen, and with her as the manager of the band, Snake's Nirvana, we have become extremely famous. It's great to have connections!

The Beginning of the Year Feast just ended an hour ago, and Dumbledore made an amazing announcement; there will be a Battle of the Bands contest this year! When my friends and I talked to the Headmaster, who is the only teacher to know about our position in the musical world, he told us we could participate. After all, we _did _plan to tell the world our true identities this year.

Unfortunately, Potter and his friends are entering, as well. Over the last six years, my relationship with him has only grown even worse. The problems escalated to pure detest, hatred, and despise when our parents found out that we no longer got along. It didn't help when they found out we are soulmates. Honestly, if I didn't trust magic, I'd say it's impossible. We don't get along at all!

Mom says there is a fine line between love and hatred, and I really wish I could protest it. But I can't, as Potter and I have already crossed that line once before. The problem is that she, Dad, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter expect us to cross it again; they still insist on us getting married this summer.

I hope my parents are happy that their daughter will have an unhappy marriage, because I do _not _see Potter and I ever crossing that line again.


	7. Chapter 7 Round 1

Powers That Be  
Chapter 7  
Round # 1

**James' POV**

Talking with Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Frank, we decided to enter the Battle of the Bands contest that's taking place this year. I will be singing, Sirius will be drumming, Remus will be playing guitar, Peter will be playing bass guitar, and Frank will be the keyboard player.

We are very lucky that every round but the last is private, and will be on a day you choose during the last week of every month. That way, Remus won't have to worry about not being able to make a round due to his werewolf transformations. I really wish Frank had decided to join us in becoming animagi, but I guess he has his reasons; he says it's so he can cover for us. It makes sense, but I'm not sure I believe it.

Getting back to the point, we decided to name our band the Moonlight Bandits, in honor of our monthly adventures.

**Ara's POV**

Today was quite interesting. There's a Battle of the Band contest at school this year, and we decided to enter. I'm feeling lazy, so here's our conversation:

"So, what are we going to sing at the first round?" Lily asked.

"Overall, I think we should go with our old songs, and then, on the radio, have a new song come out immediately after our last private audition. Then, perform that song at the live performance that decides who wins," I suggested.

"That's great, but won't the judges know who we are immediately after our very first audition?" Molly asked.

Ellen smirked. "No, the judge is a magical cup, like the Goblet of Fire for the Triwizard Tournament. In the room, you play, and the cup records and judges it," she told us.

"How do you know this stuff?" Aly immediately asked.

"Easy, my parents company is putting it off."

"Awesome! Hey, what are we going to call your band? We can't give it away!" Cissa pointed out.

"Hmm, why don't we call ourselves Surprise? After all, that's what everyone will be getting!" Lily smirked.

"Awesome!" we exclaimed.

"So, what should we sing first?" I asked when our laughter died down.

"Mystify!" Lily and I stated in unison.

**Remus' POV**

After our first day of classes, I sat down with my friends as we tried to decide what song we're going to sing for our first audition. Finally, we decided on Serenity, by Godsmack. James is in love with the song, and I must admit, the rest of us are, as well.

**Lily's POV**

Well, today was the day of the first round of competition, and we sang Mystify. I think we did great, because we made it to the second round! Like there were any doubts, though. Mystify is an amazing song, and was the first we ever did! Unfortunately, the Moonlight Bandits also made it, singing Serenity. I love that song, and I can't help but wonder how they did.

_The spirit calls_

_And you can't escape it_

_Don't you know_

_The way it goes?_

_(It walks its own path)_

_It's a secret,_

_It's a wonder,_

_It's a weird thing,_

_Its mystification_

_The call grows _

_So you can't ignore it_

_(Just go away!)_

_You can't escape it,_

_You must accept it!_

_It's a secret,_

_It's a wonder,_

_It's a weird thing,_

_Its mystification_

_So you walk along,_

_Listening to it's call_

_And where does it lead,_

_But to your own life? _

_(Your own life, yeah)_

_It's a secret,_

_It's a wonder,_

_It's a weird thing,_

_It's mystification_

_Your life is a mystery,_

_And it always changes_

_You can't control it, _

_Or so you think!_

_It's a secret,_

_It's a wonder,_

_It's a weird thing,_

_Its mystification _

_You can make your own choices_

_It's your own path_

_The circle of life_

_And you can write your own story_

_(Be your own person, yeah)_

_It's a secret,_

_It's a wonder,_

_It's a weird thing,_

_Its mystification_

_(Mystification)_

_MYSTIFY!_

**Sirius' POV**

Today we sang Serenity, and James did an amazing job. Of course, so did Remus. I can't believe that I'm his mate!

Anyways, the results said we came in second place; we were beaten by Lily's band, called Surprise. I wonder why they picked that, because it's a pretty dumb name. Of the twenty-three bands that entered, there are sixteen left. Two will be eliminated from now on until there are two left. Those two will be the ones performing live for the final competition.

_As I sit here and slowly close my eyes  
I take another deep breath and feel the wind pass through my body  
I'm the one in your soul, reflecting inner light  
Protect the ones who hold you, cradling your inner child _

_I need serenity in a place where I can hide  
I need serenity, nothing changes days go by _

_Where do we go when we just don't know  
And how do we re-light the flame when it's cold  
Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing  
And when will we learn to control _

_Tragic visions slowly stole my life  
Tore away everything, cheating me out of my time  
I'm the one who loves you no matter wrong or right  
And everyday I hold you  
I hold you with my inner child _

_I need serenity in a place where I can hide  
I need serenity, nothing changes days go by  
Where do we go when we just don't know  
And how do we re-light the flame when it's cold  
Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing  
And when will we learn to control  
Where do we go when we just don't know  
And how do we re-light the flame when it's cold  
Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing  
And when will we learn to control _

_I need serenity (Where do we go when we just don't know)  
I need serenity (And how do we re-light the flame when it's cold)  
I need serenity (Why do we dream when our thoughts mean nothing)  
I need serenity (And when will we learn to control) _


	8. Round 2

Powers That Be Chapter 8 - Round #2

Lily's POV

Our next round was on Halloween, the same time as our next prank took place. This turned twenty people into diva's dressed in pink as they sang the Barbie song. Too bad we missed it! However, we _do _have a magical recording of it.

For the competition, we sang a song we put out in our second year called Fruit. It's funny, but it was a big hit when it first came out. We came in first again, so I'm pretty sure we can make it to the end of the competition.

Unfortunately, James' band is still in as well; they got second place yet again.

_Glaring at the fruit bowl_

_I begin to compare_

_The objects that lie there_

_To my current life_

_(This horrid life)_

_Jealousy_

_That's all I fell_

_What will it take _

_To overcome it all?_

_(Oh, overcome this trial!)_

_Cherries are a brilliant red_

_Reminding me of blood_

_(Oh, that horrifying copper taste)_

_The blood that was spilt_

_In my jealous rage_

_Jealousy_

_That's all I fell_

_What will it take _

_To overcome it all?_

_(Oh, overcome this trial!)_

_Kiwi, shining green_

_Have such a sweet taste_

_(Like candy)_

_Well, you know what they say_

_Revenge is sweet_

_(Especially when severed cold)_

_Jealousy_

_That's all I fell_

_What will it take _

_To overcome it all?_

_(Oh, overcome this trial!)_

_Bannana's, such an undescribable taste_

_Remind me of this feeling_

_I don't understand_

_(Swimming in confusion)_

_Why the jealousy is overcoming me_

_Jealousy_

_That's all I fell_

_What will it take _

_To overcome it all?_

_(Oh, overcome this trial!)_

_Swimming in confusion_

_It never ends_

_I want to overcome this trial!_

_Overcome the revenge_

_Jealousy_

_That's all I fell_

_What will it take _

_To overcome it all?_

_(Oh, overcome this trial!)_

James' POV

Today was the second round, and we came in second, singing 100 Years, by Five for Fighting. Lily came in first, yet again. I always knew she loved music, but I have no idea what her role in Surprise is. God, why did she choose that name? It's so stupid!

Also, Sirius and Remus are insisting that I'm still in love with Lily. Unfortunately, they're right. I noticed it in fifth year, when I was blackmailed into asking her out for the millionth time in three years.

I'm really regretting the choice I made in our first year, but I know I can't hope for her to forgive me. Yes, I was young, but that is no excuse!

Our parents are still making us get married this summer, so I guess I'll have to try then. She can't escape me when I live in the same house.

Frank's POV

I had another date with Alice this morning, and it went great! She's such a sweet girl; not at all like most of the Slytherins, even if she _is_ one of the Ice Princesses.

Also, we had our second round today, and it went great! But I know we won't be able to beet Surprise. Alice told me that she talked to her friends, and told me she'd tell me a secret if I took a Wizard's Oath to not tell anyone, not even my friends. I, of course, agreed, and I discovered that they are really the band Snake's Nirvana. I can't believe it!

_I'm 15 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars

15… there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose  
15…there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live…

I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way   
A family on my mind

I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life

15… there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to lose yourself  
Within a morning star

15… I'm all right with you  
15… there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live…

Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on...

I'm 99 for a moment   
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are  
15… there's still time for you  
22… I feel her too  
33… you're on your way  
Every Day's a new Day

15… there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 15… there's never a wish better than this  
When you only got 100 years to live


	9. Round 3

Powers That Be Chapter 9 - Round #3

Molly's POV

After my date with Arthur Weasley today, November 28th, was the third round of the Battle of the Bands competition. We sang Consuming Thoughts.

After we sang, Arthur found me outside and proposed to me! I can't believe it, I'm getting married! My friends are so excited. I can't wait until he finds out about Snake's Nirvana after three years. I decided I'd let him find out with the rest of the school, even though my friends told me they didn't mind if I revealed our secret to him.

_Tears fall down_

_In a never ending stream_

_Creating an ocean_

_Of grief_

_Sadness overcomes me_

_Taking over my mind_

_Clouding reason_

_Darkening common sense_

_These thoughts_

_Consume me_

_Never fading_

_Haunting me_

_In my dreams_

_Sadness overcomes me_

_Taking over my mind_

_Clouding reason_

_Darkening common sense_

_Visions swimming_

_Thoughts consuming_

_I don't want to live_

_Through this life_

_Is it too much_

_To want to die?_

_Sadness overcomes me_

_Taking over my mind_

_Clouding reason_

_Darkening common sense_

_Lights flash_

_Police swarm_

_And hanging down_

_From the ceiling fan_

_Is where I lie_

_For eternity_

_Sadness overcomes me_

_Taking over my mind_

_Clouding reason_

_Darkening common sense_

Lily's POV

Today, Molly got engaged! I'm so excited for her! I'm happy that she will have a happy marriage, unlike me. I can't believe James! He's such jerk! He asked me out again today, and it makes me so mad! I know he doesn't like me, so why does he keep asking me out on dates? I just don't understand it!

James' POV

I think Remus found out I am still in love with Lily, because he told me I had to ask her out or he'd spread _it _around school. There is nothing else he could possibly hold against me! If he knows, who knows what will happen this year. After all, he's a genius!

Remus' POV

Today, I told James to ask out Lily, or I'd spread _it _around the school. James' eyes widened in fear, affirming my thoughts; James is still in love with Lily.

I told Sirius, and once they are married, we are going to try and play matchmaker. James is a great guy, but he's not very good at dealing with girls. I mean, he's never had a girlfriend, as the Soul Ring won't allow it. Speaking of which, neither would his parents.

Peter's POV

Today I was approached by Nott with a message from the Dark Lord. He still wants me to stay close to Potter and Longbottom, as he wants a spy in the most influential light families.

My parents would be very disappointed in me if they ever discover I am a Death Eater, but I want to survive, and no one in this world is strong enough to beat the Dark Lord.

Sirius' POV

Today was the third round of the competition, and we sang Welcome to my Life, by Greenday. We came in second, beaten by Surprise for the third time. God, I want to beat them so bad! No one gets away with beating the Marauders. Well, except for the Shadow Rulers.

Speaking of which, I still don't know who they are! That makes me just as mad as Surprise beating us all the time does. Wait, they couldn't be...No, I highly doubt that they are the same people. I mean, it isn't very likely that _Lily_ is a prankster. After all, she always gets mad when we play them. It would be a bit hypocritical of her, and she doesn't seem like that type of person.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down_

_Do you ever feel out of place_

_Like somehow you just don't belong_

_And no one understands you?_

_Do you ever want to run away? _

_Do you lock yourself in your room?_

_With the radio on turned up so loud_

_That no one hears you screamin'?_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me..._

_To be hurt, to feel lost,_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when your down,_

_To feel like you've been pushed around?_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_You don't know what its' like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Do you want to be somebody else?_

_Are you sick of feeling so left out?_

_Are desperate to find something more_

_Before your life is over?_

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_

_Are you sick of everyone around?_

_With their big fake smiles and stupid lies_

_While deep inside you're bleeding?_

_No you don't know what it's like_

_When nothing feels alright_

_You don't know what it's like_

_To be like me..._

_To be hurt, to feel lost,_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when your down,_

_To feel like you've been pushed around?_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_You don't know what its' like_

_Welcome to my life_

_No one ever lied straight to your face_

_And no one ever stabbed you in the back_

_You might think I'm happy _

_But I'm not gonna be ok_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted_

_You never had to work it was always there_

_You don't know what it's like_

_What it's like..._

_To be hurt, to feel lost,_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when your down,_

_To feel like you've been pushed around?_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_You don't know what its' like_

_To be hurt, to feel lost,_

_To be left out in the dark_

_To be kicked when your down,_

_To feel like you've been pushed around?_

_To be on the edge of breaking down_

_And no one's there to save you_

_You don't know what its' like_

_Welcome to my life_

_Welcome to my life..._


	10. Round 4

Powers That Be Chapter 10 - Round #4

Lily's POV

It is now right after Christmas Vacation, and all of us had decided to stay. This way, we could get the competition out of the way. Besides, if I had gone home, I'd have to help Mom plan the wedding.

For competition, the girls and I decided to sing That Just Isn't Me. The song, in a way, fits my life at the moment.

I'm supposed to be in love with James, and I guess I am in a way, but it's just so hard to show. James really hurt my by automatically turning on me the moment I was sorted into Slytherin. I thought he had more trust in me than that.

Also, Severus and Lucius came back to Hogwarts with bad news; their parents are forcing them to join the Death Eaters. The menace that is Lord Voldemort is growing by the day. He needs to be stopped!

Alice is now engaged to Frank Longbottom, and I do not want two of my best friends to be raising their families in these conditions.

Speaking of Voldemort, I was approached by Professor Dumbledore, as were the other members of the Shadow Rulers. We are now proud members of the Order of the Phoenix.

_Love is the thing_

_That all are meant to have_

_But if that's the case_

_Then how did it skip me?_

_What is love?_

_I don't really know_

_I don't understand_

_What is love?_

_To feel that thing_

_That just isn't me_

_I don't feel love_

_And I never have_

_I don't think I ever will_

_It just isn't me_

_What is love?_

_I don't really know_

_I don't understand_

_What is love?_

_To feel that thing_

_That just isn't me_

_Everyone could die_

_And I would feel no grief_

_I don't understand _

_Ths feeling I'm meant to have_

_What is love?_

_I don't really know_

_I don't understand_

_What is love?_

_To feel that thing_

_That just isn't me_

_So stop asking me_

_If I feel for you_

_You should understand_

_That just isn't me_

_What is love?_

_I don't really know_

_I don't understand_

_What is love?_

_To feel that thing_

_That just isn't me_

_What is love?_

_I don't really know_

_I don't understand_

_What is love?_

_To feel that thing_

_That just isn't me_

_What is love?_

_I don't really know_

_I don't understand_

_What is love?_

_To feel that thing_

_That just isn't me_

James' POV

Over Christmas break, we were invited to join the Order of the Phoenix. My parents are part of it, so I knew a little about the organization, so I joined immediately, as did my friends. I just hope we find a way to stop Voldemort. If Lily ever forgives me, I don't want to raise our children with him terrorizing the country.

Peter wasn't invited, though. I wonder why, but I know that Dumbledore told us not to talk to him about it. Maybe it's because of Peter's bad grades?

We had our Battle of the Bands round this morning, and we sang Perfect, by Simple Plan. When the results came in, we had placed second, yet again. Surprise must be an amazing band, as they have never placed anything but first.

Speaking of Surprise, every single song they have sang has been by Snake's Nirvana. I can't wait to hear how Surprise is doing, as Snake's Nirvana is a tough name to live up to.

_Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go backI'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Peter's POV

Dumbledore called all of my 'friends' to his office today, and I don't' know why. I wonder if I should report it to the Dark Lord? Probably not, as I will only be punished since I don't know why they were called, and they won't tell me, either. I will have to wait for them to slip up, and tell me why the Headmaster wanted to speak with them.


	11. Chapter 11

-1Powers That Be  
Chapter 11  
Final Round

**Lily's POV**

So, today was the final round of the competition, and it was so funny! The girls and I stuck with our plan, so when we had to put the title of our song on the program for the night, we put down "It's A Secret!" And, of course, since we had to write the song ourselves, no one ever thought that it could be that we're actually Snake's Nirvana, and "It's A Secret!" is actually the title of the song that we released three weeks ago! The looks on the student's faces were amazing! Only now we're being pestered by the school for autographs, and it's getting to be really annoying. Why'd we decide to let the public know who we are again? I forget.

**James' POV**

What the hell? It turns out that Lily and her friends are actually my favorite band, Snake's Nirvana! Well, I guess that explains the weird name! I should have known they were Slytherin's right off the bat! Who else would be obsessed enough with snakes to name their band after them?

On other notes, Remus and I have decided we're going to put our plan into action tomorrow night… I'm so excited! I just hope it works, I'm getting nervous…

**Remus' POV**

The plan goes into action tomorrow night, and I can only hope that it succeeds, for if it doesn't, I can only imagine what'll happen to James. He's torn up enough as it is, especially with the Snake's Nirvana surprise a few hours ago. But only time will tell, and I cannot predict what time will bring in the future, for I am no Seer, no matter how much I wish I could be one so I could help my friends in their time of me, like they did for me.

**Lily's POV**

Oh my god, I had the most wonderful night tonight! James has been slowly gaining my trust these last few months, and tonight he surprised me with this gorgeous candlelight dinner in the astronomy tower! It was so romantic, and there was lily and rose petals everywhere! Tonight was perfect!

In any case, I removed we removed our rings that block the soul mate bond, and we are officially dating again. And with graduation a week away, and the wedding a month away, it's perfect timing. I just hope my trust in James isn't broken once again, and I'm not hurt like I was back in first year when I was sorted into Slytherin.

**James' POV**

It worked! Our plan worked! Lily loved the dinner, and she agreed to have us removed the damned blocking rings! We can actually have a happy marriage! I was starting to think that Lily would hate me forever and I'd be taunted with her being just out of reach for the rest of our lives in an unhappy and unwanted marriage. I'm glad it looks like I've been wrong.

**Peter's POV**

James and Lily are back together now. I must remember to report that to my Master, for I fear that if I don't I will be killed for failing him. I don't want to be hit with the Cru… Crusi… Pain Curse again. That hurt really bad last time I made the Master mad. Must remember to never do that again. I must tell Him that the two are back together and beginning to prepare for their wedding next month.


End file.
